


Is it really so, really so strange?

by quietwandering



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering
Summary: I say no, you say yes(and you will change your mind)
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Is it really so, really so strange?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a vignette as I think about what I want to write next. Also, I guess semi-public is my thing now. Inspired by the University of Salford concert from 1986. Johnny mentioned it as his favorite Smiths concert because the crowd was so energetic the stage fell apart. 
> 
> [Concert](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEKm0QNmN8s)
> 
> Title is [Is it Really So Strange?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXrbR2rOZz0) by The Smiths

The show had ended with an incredible din of screaming voices, near deafening in volume. Frantic bodies all clambered on top of one another in their frenzy just to reach us, just to _touch_ us. I felt alive, powerful, on top of the world. My hands shook, my heart raced. No drug could give me this kind of high. I had sweated through every layer of clothing I had on and could barely peel them off in the dressing room. I didn’t know what to do with all the energy rushing through me. 

So when I turned to see Moz walking off towards the bathroom I found myself following him. My intention was to just talk to him, to just rid myself of some of this intensity, but then I saw him hunched over the sink, dunking his head under the cool water with a soft sigh. I was suddenly short of breath, a little dizzy as all my blood rushed southward, and my cock throbbed with need. Without thinking, I slammed the door closed behind me and twisted the lock in place. People could ask questions later if they wanted, I didn’t care. 

“Johnny?” 

I pushed in close to him and tangled my hands into his hair, moaning as we practically slid together from all the sweat pouring off us. I _needed_ this. “Hush, it’s okay. It’s alright. C’mere. _C’mere_ ,” I whispered as I cupped his jaw, pulled our mouths together. He leaned back before I could get our tongues tangled so I climbed up him, pinned his body between my knees with aid of the sink. “ _Please_ , Mozzer. Fuck, I need this so fuckin’ _bad_.” 

“We should wait -” 

“ _No_.” I pressed our mouths back together, bit at his lips until he moaned. It gave me just enough room to shove my tongue in, and I twisted it hungrily along his own. His hands slipped down my back, through the sweat, until they rested on my arse, gently squeezing it. “God. Just...fuckin’ _take_ me, fuck. Please, I _need_ this, Moz.” 

Suddenly we were on the floor, and I could have screamed from how cold the tiles felt against my overheated skin. I kicked restlessly against the back of his thighs and tried to push our hips together, but his hand shoved into my stomach and kept me still. "Is this it? Is this what you want, Johnny?” Morrissey’s voice was low, his mouth right against my ear, and I nodded frantically, toes curling up at the slight show of dominance. His hips shoved so hard against me I skidded across the floor, and I desperately wished I hadn’t bothered to put on another pair of jeans. I didn’t think I’d be able to get these pushed down in time before I ruined them. I’d been hard most of the encore, maybe even before that, so I knew I wouldn't last long. “You want me to fuck you? Where everyone can hear?” 

" _Yes_ ," I hissed and dug my nails into the back of his neck, dragging his mouth to mine again. I sighed as he fucked his tongue between my lips in time with his hips, and _this_ is what I had wanted. I wanted to be reminded I was his, and that I belonged here beneath him. I poured all my excess energy into the kiss, into this frenzied act of lust, and felt that revelation humming through my head, making all my senses tingle in excitement. “ _Fuck_. Moz. _Moz_ , I’m gonna fuckin’ come. God. _God_ , I’m coming. _I’m coming_.”

My entire body shuddered against his own, and I laid there panting, exhausted, as my muscles trembled in the afterglow. I felt him shiver through his own orgasm after a moment and fondly ran my fingers through his hair, feeling much calmer, serene even. “Mm, better now?” 

I stretched out all my limbs with a loose smile on my face and nodded, giggling as he brushed the hair out of my eyes. “Yeah, I’d say that did me some good. Thanks, Moz.”

“Good, now let’s try and get cleaned up before someone comes looking for us.” 

"Yeah -" I paused as a barrage of hoots and whistles came from behind the door, catcalling and caterwauling at us like a bunch of hooligans. Moz looked horrified. “Too late, I guess.” 

“Damn _straight_! Now let’s go already, you randy fucks!”


End file.
